Glance
by Yusagi
Summary: What happens when an old friend visits Bulma, during the cell games wait, and a fateful glance is exchanged between strangers? What if a broken woman finds her cure?


Disclaimer: Hm....do you really think a humble fanfiction writer is the owner of DBZ?.....You guys are friggen weird...  
  
AN: Next part of my odd-couple series...hmm short chappie I guess...( I wish I could make the AN's as entertaining as say...Confused Love's ones....but thats just not my cup of tea....)...notice I'm too lazy for html this time around...or spell cherkers...ahh..go figure....I spell Launch...lunch....and Kushami....Kushami...wow.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Glance  
  
Chapter 1: Visit  
  
Annoyed, Bulma jerked open the front door, who could it possibly be now?! Between Vegeta re-moving in, her baby, her son from the future moving in, and all this craziness about the 'Cell games' going on, she never had a moment to herself anymore!  
  
And now she had a visitor....GREAT....just....GREAT!  
  
As soon as her eyes registered who was standing infront of her, her scowl fell from her face, and her mouth fell agape.  
  
" L-L-Lunch?!" Bulma stuttered in shock.  
  
The blue haired belle smiled happily, apparently oblivious to Bulma's previous ire, " Hi Bulma!! Can I stay here?! I...think 'she' might have done something bad again...."  
  
'Might'?!! The girl was covered in splattered blood, obviously not hers, and she lugged a big bag of....oh, Bulma could not even BEGIN to figure out what was in it!....Secretly, she was afraid of finding out, knowing Kushami's violent tendancies...  
  
" Of course you can stay!" Bulma said smiling, psychotic alter-ego or no, she was a friend, and unlike Vegeta, she wasn't that way 24/7...  
  
Then the reality of it hit her...' What dd I just SAY?!! Great. There goes MY weekend....not that I HAD one to lose...grrr....'  
  
Despite her annoyance, her grin stayed plastered to her face.  
  
" Who is that, woman?" Came the arrogant voice of Vegeta, from behind her.  
  
" Oh! Is he your new boyfriend?!" The woman asked innocently, " He looks kinda mean..."  
  
" No! Err...I mean, no, Lunch." Bulma said quickly, refusing to look back at the man behind her, knowing she could not handle the insufferable smirk that she KNEW he was wearing.  
  
" This is an old friend of mine." Bulma said curtly, preferring not to explain her actions to the man, " and NO she can't train with you."  
  
" Training makes me sleepy!" She chirped, smiling obliviously, " But Kushami might like it....if your not a pig-headed boy....'she' doesn't LIKE pig headed boys..."  
  
" 'Kushami'?" Vegeta asked, eyebrow raised slightly.  
  
" That's quite enough! Don't you have to train?!" Bulma asked quickly, trying to fend him off.  
  
Vegeta noted her obvious attempts, by that glint in his eye.....his tiny look of confusion melted into his patented little smirk, and he walked off.  
  
' Amazing, that man actually LISTENED to me.....about ANYTHING....I don't believe it....'  
  
" So! Is there any food?! I don't want any pufferfish though, it didn't taste very good..." The girl chimed, her voice trailing off by the end.  
  
" Yeah, in the kitchen."  
  
" I hope you don't mind me staying around for awhile!" Lunch said happily, " I haven't had a home since I lived with Tien!"  
  
" Hey, what happened with you two, anyway?" Bulma asked, turning to look at her friend.  
  
Lunch got a small frown, and she said, " I...don't wanna talk about it....'she'...she still hurts....."  
  
" Oh." Bulma sighed, frowning, what a poor girl, unable to control her own actions, and falling in love with such a strict man....  
  
" So? Where's my room?!"  
  
Bulma blanched suddenly, with all the new visitors...there wasn't any of the 'normal' guest rooms left!  
  
Except that one....nearest to the gravity capsule, which stood an extremely high chance of destruction...  
  
" I'll...arrange something..." She sighed, and trudged, reluctantly, to Vegeta....The only way was to get him to move it.  
  
A few minutes later:  
  
" Forget it." Vegeta said cooly, refusing to look in her direction.  
  
" LOOK! She's an old friend, and I won't have you kill her!"  
  
Vegeta looked over his shoulder and gave her his patented smirk, he had to smirk, didn't he?  
  
" You think I'm THAT careless, woman?"  
  
Bulma shook her head firmly, but she was already beaten....at worst, Kushami would probably survive.....she sighed heavily and said, " Well...you go easy, at least."  
  
"....I might." He smirked, then walked away.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
AN: SO, what did you think? R&R  
  
~ Yusagi Sombermoon 


End file.
